


널 하다 (I love you)

by alseobie



Category: Monsta X
Genre: 2won, Fluff, HyungWonho - Freeform, I've been here since forever but only have a guts to post someting so, M/M, One Shot, Please be gentle, Wonchae, we going soft hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 20:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17210759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alseobie/pseuds/alseobie





	널 하다 (I love you)

Hoseok slowly opened the front door of their dorm. After a whole day staying in his workplace, working for his new songs, he decided to call it a night and go back home. The first thing he didn't expect to see when he entered their dorm is the sight of Hyungwon sitting on their couch in the dark.

 

 

"Hyungwon?"

 

 

The younger seems surprised to hear his name as his shoulders jolted up.

"Hoseok hyung?"

 

 

"Yeah. What are you doing out here? It's three in the morning.", Hoseok said as he slowly walks towards the younger.

 

 

What comes to his surprise when the younger suddenly stand up and wrap his slim arms around his waist, face hiding in the crook of his neck.

 

 

"I can't sleep.." He paused, inhaling his hyung scent that smells like chocolate and vanilla combined that always soothe him.

"I miss you hyung..", he continued.

 

 

"Oh Hyungwonnie..", he cooed and wrap his strong arms around Hyungwon's body to offer him comfort.  
"I'm sorry, I rarely at home lately..", he continued as his right hand slowly caressing Hyungwon's soft pink hair.

 

 

Hyungwon snuggled closer to his hyung's body, loving the moment.

 

 

"Can I sleep with you tonight hyung? I'm having a nightmare lately.."

 

 

"Of course you can baby.", he said holding Hyungwon's nape with his hand, thumb caressing soothly Hyungwon's cheek and give a small kiss to the younger's lips.

"But..", he kisses Hyungwon's lips again. "Let me take a shower first?", he kisses Hyungwon's lips one more time.

 

 

Hyungwon's lips jut down forming a cute pout. Hoseok smiles seeing that.

 

 

Hoseok gives a last chaste kiss to Hyungwon's lips.

 

 

"Wait for me alright? I won't be long.", the younger nodded while licking his own lips. Trying to taste his hyung.

 

 

With that Hoseok walk towards the bathroom.

 

 

Hyungwon let out a relieved sigh and walk towards Hoseok's bedroom. Plopping down on his hyung's comfy bed, his eyes slowly drifting to asleep at the scent of Hoseok on his pillow.

 

 

After a good 10 minutes, Hoseok enters the bedroom with a towel around his waist and another one on his head as he trying to dry out his hair. He broke into a smile as he sees Hyungwon's sleeping form on his bed. A light snore let out from his slightly apart lips.

 

 

After getting a change into sweatpants, he slowly climbs on his bed lying beside sleeping Hyungwon. Facing a beautiful face of Hyungwon, his hand slowly caressing his pink hair and give a loving kiss on Hyungwon's forehead. Hyungwon's body stirred up and his eyes slowly open.

 

 

"Go back to sleep baby. I'm here.", Hoseok whispered as he put the younger's head on his chest and embrace his slim body, whispering sweet nothings to Hyungwon's ears.

 

 

Hyungwon comfortably wraps his hands around Hoseok's waist, legs tangled with each other.

 

 

"Good night hyung.. I love you.. so much.", Hyungwon mumbled in Hoseok's chest but it sounds so clear in Hoseok's ears.

 

 

Hoseok can't help but smile at the younger's affection.

 

 

"I love you more baby."


End file.
